footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Richarlison
| cityofbirth = Nova Venécia | countryofbirth = Brazil | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Winger | currentclub = Everton | clubnumber = 7 | youthyears = 2013–2014 2014–2015 | youthclubs = Real Noroeste América Mineiro | years = 2005–2016 2016–2017 2017–2018 2018– | clubs = América Mineiro Fluminense Watford Everton | caps(goals) = 19 (1) 28 (3) 38 (5) 51 (19) | nationalyears = 2016–2017 2018– | nationalteam = Brazil U20 Brazil | nationalcaps(goals) = 10 (3) 19 (6) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Richarlison de Andrade (born 10 May 1998) is a Brazilian footballer who plays as a winger for Premier League club Everton. He began his professional career with América Mineiro in 2015, winning promotion from the Campeonato Brasileiro Série B in his only season before transferring to Fluminense. He totalled 67 games and 19 goals in his two years there, and was named in the Team of the Season when the club finished as runners-up in the 2017 Campeonato Carioca. He then signed for Watford, and a year later Everton. At international level, Richarlison made his senior debut for Brazil in 2018, and was later a member of the team that won the 2019 Copa América. Club career América Mineiro Richarlison launched his professional career with America Mineiro as an 18-year-old in 2015 and hit the ground running. The forward scored 10 minutes after coming off the bench on his first appearance on 4 July 2015, in a 3–1 home win against Mogi Mirim. He operated primarily as a central striker, hit another eight goals to help his team win promotion into Brazil’s top-flight league, the Campeonato Brasileiro Série A. Fluminese Richarlison signed a five-year contract with Fluminense on 29 December 2015. He made his debut on 13 May 2016 in the second leg of the second round of the Copa do Brasil, contributing to all of his team's goals in a 3–3 home draw (6–3 aggregate) against Ferroviaria. Two days later, he made his league debut away to his former club, America Mineiro. Richarlison became a crucial player for Fluminense. He spends two seasons with the team, and has scored 19 goals for all competitions in 67 matches. During his spells with Fluminense, he was named in the team of 2017 Campeonato Carioca, as his club finished as runner-up to Flamengo. He also took part in his first continental competition, the 2017 Copa Sudamericana. Watford On 8 August 2017, he left his homeland to join Premier League club Watford, signing a five-year contract for a £11.2 million transfer fee. He made his debut as a substitute in a match against Liverpool on the opening day of 2017–18 Premier League season. He scored his first goal on his full debut in a 2–0 victory against Bournemouth. He scored four more goals in his opening 13 Premier League games. But his form, along with the team’s, tailed off dramatically after that. Despite being the only Watford player to feature in every Premier League game last season, he managed no further goals and only three assists beyond mid-November. Everton In July 2018, Richarlison transferred to fellow Premier League club Everton for a fee starting at £35 million and potentially rising to £50 million. He was signed by Marco Silva, who had also brought him to Watford. On 11 August, Richarlison made his Everton bow against newly-promoted Wolverhampton Wanderers, scoring twice to help the Toffees to a 2-2 draw at Molineux. Two weeks later, he was sent off for a "headbutt" incident with Bournemouth player Adam Smith. Richarlison finished the season as Everton's joint highest goalscorer along with Gylfi Sigurðsson on 13 Premier League goals, while both had 14 goals in all competitions. On 3 December 2019 he signed a new 5 year contract with Everton. International career Richarlison has been capped 10 times by Brazil under-20 team and scored on his international debut against England at St George’s Park in September 2016. The player was one of the stars of the following year’s South American Under-20 Championship, finding the net twice in the tournament in Ecuador to further swell his burgeoning reputation. He won his first senior Brazil call-up in September. He netted twice on his full debut for the five-times world champions as they beat El Salvador 5-0 in Washington DC and he has remained a regular in boss Tite's squads. In May 2019, he was included in Brazil's 23-man squad for the 2019 Copa América on home soil. In the final against Peru on 7 July, at the Maracanã Stadium, Richarlison came off the bench for Roberto Firmino in the second half and scored the final goal of a 3–1 victory from the penalty spot. Honours Brazil *Copa América: 2019 Individual *Campeonato Carioca Team of the year: 2017 External links *Richarlison at official Everton F.C. website *Richarlison at Soccerway Category:1997 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:Brazilian players Category:Wingers Category:Forwards Category:Brazil youth international players Category:Brazil under-20 international players Category:América Futebol Clube (MG) players Category:Fluminense Football Club players Category:Watford F.C. players Category:Everton F.C. players Category:Campeonato Brasileiro Série B players Category:Campeonato Brasileiro Série A players Category:Premier League players Category:2019 Copa América players